


Masks and Matchmaking

by gala_apples



Series: The Joneses Get Down [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other: See Story Notes, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Michael and Lindsay have a healthy porn watching habit. Their favourite streamer is this youngish tattooed guy, DLG6969.





	Masks and Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'pornography' for seasonsofkink.
> 
> Note: I tagged this fic with mild stalking, because Michael is attempting to force a meet-cute to a pushy degree. However, when Geoff makes it clear he's freaking him out, Michael does back off. I did NOT tag with dub con for the same reason, Michael stops. If this makes you uncomfortable, this is not the fic for you.

If there’s anything hotter than reclining with your girl and jerking off together, Michael can’t think of it. Nothing compares to being hip to hip with Lindsay, both propped up on a folded over body pillow so they can be mostly reclined but still see the tv, which has porn airplayed to it. To quote one of the classic 70s movies Michael watched as a kid until the DVD wore out, God works in mysterious ways. Perfect example, his girlfriend. Not only did Michael manage to find an equally bisexual polyamorous person to be with, they also even have the same tastes in guys and girls. The odds of it are proof enough of the Big Guy.

They’ve gone male solo today, a channel they follow on a streaming porn site. DLG6969 is so fucking hot Michael doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s entirely covered in tattoos, chest and arms and hands, and Michael wants to rubs himself all over them, with his mouth and cock and ass. The only thing Michael can’t imagine is making out with him. DLG does his videos very carefully, either wearing a mask or never showing his whole head. The closest he’s gotten is during the five thousand subscribers celebration stream, when he raised the camera angle to just graze his upper lip. DLG spent that video sucking on rubber cocks and doing a fake ejaculation with a squirting dildo.

They’re not usually back in their dorm room in time for the live stream. Lindsay’s got classes until five every day, and more often than not, rehearsals. Michael’s schedule is a lot more open, the trades being more about workshop logged hours than any given classroom hours, but if he can he spends those evening hours with Linds. If it’s not an inviteable event, he’ll use the time to hang out with other friends. Watching DLG by himself would be like watching Game Of Thrones by himself. Just a dick move, boyfriend wise. Missing it isn’t a problem though, since fuxwave.com archives streams.

Because they’re adults who totally make responsible choices, a rapid exchange of texts at eleven thirty finds them skipping lunch and in their gender neutral dorm. They get naked and Michael takes a second to suck and pull on Lindsay’s nipple before they crash onto Lindsay’s bed. It’s an extra long twin, but they’ve got months of experience fitting on it together. On the rare occasion, even a third, though most of the polyamorous straying is separately.

Today DLG is in what looks like a public bathroom. He’s got a curved vibrator and feeds it into himself within a minute of turning on the camera. He sits on the toilet and props his foot against the t.p. dispenser, but when his foot starts twitching the revealing position is suddenly too much for him. Geoff switches to standing and squats to open his lower half. He rides the vibe, gaping mouth semi visible under the crows beak masquerade mask. 

There’s a brief panic when DLG seems to think someone else is in the bathroom. The video’s been mostly soundless, but even the buzz of the vibe stops, as he turns it off for safety’s sake. A few seconds later and he regains his confidence. To an utmost degree, actually. It’s not a mere knees pulled to his ribcage position, which is already hot enough, in Michael’s opinion. Instead he pulls some real yoga shit. DLG connects his right foot with the wall, and braces his left shoulder against the opposite wall. That leaves him with very spread legs, and the opportunity to fuck his ass from a sideways arch. 

Michael can tell Lindsay loves it. Michael likes it, but Lindsay is really loving this shit. She’s three fingers deep into her pussy, ignoring her clit so she doesn’t come before DLG does. Michael gets the determination. There’s something thrilling about pushing yourself to hold it in until someone else says it’s time. What’s more thrilling? Lindsay coming four or five times, until she’s trembling and drenched with sweat. 

In line with his thoughts, Michael switches to left handed wanking so he can use his right hand to pinch Lindsay’s clit between two of his fingers. She’s always been fond of rough play, of name calling and teasing and a swirl of butterscotch pain in any vanilla sex. Yet another reason for them to not be exclusive; sometimes Lindsay’s in the mood to dish something out Michael doesn’t feel like taking. Now though, Michael is a hundred percent content to help Lindsay jerk herself to an orgasm, take two breaths for recentering purposes, and start climbing up the hill a second time, DLG6969 being hot in the background the whole time.

They break apart after their lunch quickie -does it still count as a quickie if it takes a full hour, all told?- to attend their different classes. Michael’s been pushing towards specialisation as quickly as possible, but he still has a few stupid humanities to take, and those classes do require some level of attendance, if only because he barely cares enough to concentrate on them. If he was forced to figure it out through self motivation he’d be totally screwed. Michael texts Lindsay a few times, mostly to tease her about the sweater she has on. Being so sweaty with no time to shower, her best option to dress inconspicuously was a sweater with enough fluff to soak up the fluids. Michael on the other hand, is comfortable in a t-shirt.

The tables in the university library are notoriously crowded this time of day, but Michael wants to get this essay done now. Free time later is worth sitting at a four person table with five other people. A guy beside him is wearing hugely oversized hoodie, fingers drowning in the cuff. At first Michael only looks over to see how much elbow room he can steal, but then Michael notices his painted nails. Actually, his airbrushed nails. They’re beyond a gothy black painted set, it’s quite detailed. The background is a fade, pink at the tips to yellow to cyan at the base, the black outline of a palm tree in the foreground. And the thing about _that_ is last night Michael watched a close up video of a hand with palm tree nails slowly stuffing his ass with a thick dildo, pulling it out to show a gaping asshole. How many people could possibly have that design?

Michael looks further. The guy’s left hand is showing much more. Holding a pen necessitates a real grip, after all. All over his hand are tattoos. Michael knows those tattoos. Those were the tattoos visible when DLG was strangling himself while a vibrating set of anal beads was shoved inside him. Lindsay liked the recording so much they ended up buying a set of beads to see if it felt as good as it looked.

As a self respecting millennial, there’s only one thing to do. He angles the cell phone so it looks like he’s taking a selfie but turns the outfacing camera on. Once he’s gotten a decent pic of the guy, he sends it to Lindsay, along with the message **I think I’m sitting beside DLG!**

Her response is immediate. **Holy shit, get his info.  
Have a conversation fucksakes**

That is easier said than done. If Michael just starts talking in the library, most people will be wearing headphones, but at least one will turn around in their seat and give him a death glare. But if he asks DLG to follow him outside so they can talk, he’s not going to say yes. Chairs are a scarcity, he’s not going to potentially lose his spot in the library because some fuckhead stranger wants to talk to him. There’s only one method that Michael can see working. He makes up his mind to skip the event he’d arranged the rest of his schedule around, and settles in to stay as long as DLG needs to stay.

Michael waits until DLG starts packing up and hurriedly starts getting his shit together. He’s had a while to brainstorm lines, and what he’s come up with is, “all done for the night?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

“Nice. Always good to feel complete.”

Michael scurries out beyond the anti-theft gates before DLG, just so he can hold the door open for him. “Doing anything cool tonight?”

“What?” DLG asks, clearly surprised some guy has continued chit chatting past the library, onto the green. “I dunno. Does drinking and video games count?”

“Depends on the game.” Michael slickly adds, “is it two player?”

“You’re starting to freak me out, man,” he says. He starts backing up, like he thinks Michael’s going to lunge forward. 

Fuck. These are clearly the last moments he’s going to get with DLG before security gets waved over. “I loved your reading while using a vibrator series,” he blurts out. Of all the things Michael has to tell this beautiful man, it’s important to Michael that he knows some of his lowest thumbs up videos are still appreciated by someone.

DLG frowns, and his body language changes. “Really? It wasn’t the guest videos? Guy with golden chest hair? Baseball cap from behind? Buff woman with arm sleeves?”

Michael actually has watched all the videos DLG does where he actually sleeps with someone. All his partners have worn masks too, hence DLG’s words. He must have a stable head in a heightened situation to still refer to them by their title despictions, not their first names, which he must know. “They were good, don’t get me wrong. There hasn’t been anything we’ve watched from your archive that we haven’t gotten off to. You’re great. But the reading ones, fuck. I have that shit basically memorized.”

DLG seems suspicious of his claim. He asks, almost accusing, “what was your favourite video? And the fuck’s your name?”

There’s no trap in the question for Michael. “Michael. The John Scalzi one. Somehow edging yourself while reading about alien politics was the hottest shit.”

“Not even the one where I make myself come four times. You really are a collector of b-sides, aren’t you? I’m Geoff, if you wanna put a name to the o-face.”

“Look, I’m sorry if I was being a fuckin’ creep. You’re just so hot. Like you’re equally hot naked and totally dressed in a baggy hoodie and frayed jeans, and that is just a ridiculous level of hotness, Jesus Christ.”

“Shit.” Geoff’s acting a bit flustered now, running his hand through his hair, shifting from foot to foot. “The few times people’ve recognized me they’ve asked if they can fuck me, or ask how much money you really get from streaming. Tame compliments aren’t really an experience I know how to deal with.”

Michael’s not sure how a compliment about how good he looks naked is a tame, family friendly compliment, but then he doesn’t have Geoff’s sexuality metric on life.

“Look, to be perfectly fuckin’ honest, I’d absolutely want to fuck you. So would Linds. We watch a lot, and you’re one of our favourites, and since we’re open it makes things pretty easy. But yeah, if I have to say something it’s don’t quit the series, there are viewers out there.”

“Do you want to be in a video?” Geoff asks abruptly.

Some people take the gifts offered to them. Some people look a gift horse so deeply in the mouth they end up in their throat. Michael’s always been the latter. “Less than five minutes ago you were trying to flee my ass. What makes things different all of a sudden? Shouldn’t you be flashing prepper spray by now?”

Geoff shrugs, widely enough to still be noticeable in the hoodie he’s swimming in. “I don’t like sneaky creeps. I am weirdly okay with honest shadiness. If you text her, we can all talk about what’s cool. I was going to have to make a video tonight anyway.”

Michael knows he should take some time to think about it. Before he presents the offer to Lindsay, he needs to be confident in his own choice. Does he really want to be in porn, the cockroach of the internet, the stuff that can’t be killed, even if he one day needs it to disappear? But he doesn’t think about it. The answer is yes, hell yes, of course he wants to be in a porn with DLG6969. Hell yes he wants Lindsay to come sitting on DLG’s face, the dildo attached to his mask driving her so crazy she breaks her nails digging them into the cheap thin carpet. Shit, he’s even beginning to think he wants to be in a porn with Geoff. He’s only been sitting beside him for an hour, only a few sentences exchanged, but Michael thinks he likes him, as a dude. This porn could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
